Silicon photonics chips are developed for high speed interconnects between dies. Waveguides can be built on silicon on insulator (SOI) wafers and can be integrated with CMOS devices; however, this requires a connection be made between a laser and the waveguide, which is a difficult from both a structural standpoint and a fabrication processing standpoint. For example, the laser die is attached to the wafer using a solder bump, but solder bump height for the laser must be smaller than that of other solder bumps connecting to an interposer. Thus, different solder bump processes must be used for attachment of the laser to the wafer, increasing fabrication time and costs.